walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Secrecy
Secrecy is a common theme in The Walking Dead, and it usually concerns a character or group that doesn't reveal secrets to other people. Occurrences Comic Series *Lori hid her relationship with Shane from Rick, though he figured it out eventually. (Comic Series) *The Governor never revealed his true nature to the residents of Woodbury. (Comic Series) *Carl hid the fact that he killed Ben from the group. (Issue 61) *Dr. Eugene Porter revealed that he was not working with the government, after a long time of keeping it secret. (Issue 67) *Dwight and another Savior decided not to reveal to Negan that Jesus had escaped from the back of their jeep. (Issue 104) *Dwight, Paul, Rick, and Ezekiel conspire to attack The Saviors and kill Negan. (Issue 108) *A large amount of Rick's plan is a mystery to the survivor's as they attack The Sanctuary. The only people knowing are Paul, Ezekiel, Andrea and Carl. (March to War) TV Series *Shane Walsh never told Rick about his affair with Lori. (TV Series) *Jim tries to conceal his bite from the group. *Edwin pretends to not know to unlock the doors. *Lori Grimes kept her pregnancy a secret from Rick and the group. (Secrets) *Shane never told anyone how Otis really died. But, Daryl figures it out and tells Dale but Dale does not tell anyone. *Carl stole a gun from the R.V. *Carl takes a gun from Daryl's motorcycle. *Carl tells only Rick, Daryl, Shane, and Hershel how Dale realy died. *Maggie and Glenn secretly began a relationship. *Rick didn't tell the Atlanta group the truth about the zombie virus until after Hershel's farm was overrun. (TV Series) *Merle Dixon didn't admit to killing Gargulio and lied about having killed Michonne. (Hounded) *The Governor kept his undead daughter in a secret room along with tanks containing severed zombified heads, without informing anyone. (Season 3) *The Governor held Glenn and Maggie hostage and hidden from Andrea. (Made to Suffer) *The Governor didn't show his true nature to the residents of Woodbury. (Season 3) *The Governor says that he is going on a supply run while he is truly attacking the prison. (Home) *The Governor told Andrea he wouldn't retaliate against the prison when he had every intention of doing so. (Home) *The Governor lies about most of the things he has done while speaking to Rick. *Rick does not tell Andrea that Merle is dead. *Patrick didn't tell anyone how bad his fever was. (30 Days Without An Accident) *Carol never told anybody that she killed Karen and David until Rick confronted her. *Some members of Rick's group did not know that Bob took liquor instead of medicine. *Daryl and Bob are the only two who truly know how the walkers killed Zach. *Some people at the prison still do not know what happened to Carol. *Philip hid his past from the Chambler family, going so far as to change his name to Brian Heriot. (Live Bait) *Philip hid the murder of Caesar and Pete from his camp. (Dead Weight) *Philip hid the reality when he was telling about the prison group. (Too Far Gone) *Rick and some of the group have not yet told Tyreese that Carol killed Karen and David. Webisodes *B.J. didn't inform Chase about his captive, Kelly. (Cold Storage) Video Game *Lee is silent about his past. (Determinant) (Season 1) *Larry told Lilly about Lee's past in secret. (Season 1) *The St. John brothers kept their cannibalism a secret. (Starved For Help) *Ben kept his part from indirectly causing Katjaa and Duck's deaths a secret, but he later tells Lee. (Long Road Ahead) *Clementine didn't tell anyone that her walkie-talkie was functioning or that she was talking to someone on it. (Long Road Ahead) *Lee can choose to conceal his bite to the group. (Determinant) (Around Every Corner) *Molly is from Crawford; she is silent about it and only Lee can know it. (Around Every Corner) *Anna Correa tries to keep her pregnancy a secret while living in Crawford. (Around Every Corner) *Christa is keeping her pregnancy a secret from the group except from Omid. (Long Road Ahead, Around Every Corner, No Time Left) *Lee conceals his weapons even though the Stranger tells him to put his things down. (Determinant) (No Time Left) *Dee hides the fact that she stole supplies from Shel's Group. (Bonnie's Story) *Rebecca hides the fact that Alvin may not be the father of her child from him and their group. (All That Remains) Dead Reckoning *Patty lied about her wound, informing Shane that she had ran into some bushes, whereas she was actually attacked and bitten by a walker. (Dead Reckoning) Survival Instinct *Jess tries to conceal his bite from Daryl. Social Game Coming Novel Series *Philip snuck off into the night frequently as he, Brian, and Nick were staying in Woodbury; killing people and feeding them to Penny. (Rise of the Governor)